


The Greatest Man I Never Knew

by The_Butterfly_Mistress



Series: X-men evolution Songfics [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adoption, Anniversary, Based on Reba McEntire's "Greatest Man I Never Knew", Death, F/M, Paternal!Logan, Reminiscing, Songfic, romy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Butterfly_Mistress/pseuds/The_Butterfly_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue remembers her father. Based on the song "The Greatest Man I Never Knew" by Reba McEntire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Man I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or its characters. Nor do I own the song that is used within this fic.  
> This story was co-authored by Proud to be an X-man, a friend, fellow author and beta reader on fanfiction.net

A young woman sat cross-legged by the side of a grave, speaking to the dark granite headstone under the blooming cherry tree as if it were a person that would answer her any moment. She spoke of how life had turned out for everyone in their ‘family’, and how he would be so very proud of them all.

 

She told him how much she missed him, and how much she had changed over the years, and how she hoped he would be proud of her as well.

 

**The greatest man I never knew**   
**Lived just down the hall**   
**And every day we said hello**   
**But never touched at all**   
**He was in his paper**   
**I was in my room**   
**How was I to know he thought I hung the moon**

****

The young woman told the grave how she took his place, in training the students and handling all security details, and how she now understands why he was so *** them.  The deep and unyielding love and need to protect her students from danger, or to teach them to protect themselves was something she had never been able to understand until she was filling his shoes.

 

**The greatest man I never knew**   
**Came home late every night**   
**He never had too much to say**   
**Too much was on his mind**   
**I never really knew him**   
**And now it seems so sad**   
**Everything he gave to us took all he had**

****

She could still remember their first meeting and how he seemed so gruff, frightening even. But as the years past he let hersee a different side, a softer, gentler part of himself that was for her eyes only. In a way he had adopted her and though she rarely showed it, she loved it. She loved him.

 

With each day that passes she misses him more and more and wished she could see him one last time. To tell him that she loved him as the father she’d never known. To tell him all the things she’d never had the courage to say before. The things she always thought she might tell him tomorrow, or at a later time, never dreaming she would run out of time and tomorrows.

 

**Then the days turned into years**

**And the memories to black and white**   
**He grew cold like an old winter wind**   
**Blowing across my life**

 

“Chere?” a young man asked as he walked up behind his wife to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, as he carefully cradled their son in his other arm. “You ready?”

 

Rogue took one last look at the grave of the man she had thought would never die, knowing she would never forget that awful day. The day they all ran out of tomorrows.

 

The day they all lost a friend.

 

_Anti-mutant rallies were supposed to be cake; an unpleasant flavor in their lives that left a bad taste, but faded quickly. Something they had done more times than they could count. Something they all thought of as routine._

_They had taken Leech with them, his first mission as an X-Man, and he had been so very proud. So glad to be a part of something that he’d been working towards for so long since joining their team._

_But the press of the crowds, the gunshots and screams had been too much for him. He’d gotten scared, used his powers without thinking_ _as he stood near Logan_.

_He didn’t see the man with the gun, and Logan caught sight of him but a moment too late. The weapon sounded off like a cannon, striking him in the chest, the heart, and killing him instantly._

_Leech turned his powers off immediately, but it was no use._

 

With a last swipe at her tearstained face, the young woman nodded towards her husband,

 

“Yeah Remy, I’m ready.” She said softly.

 

And with that she took her son in her arms as her husband wrapped an arm around her. With a last good-bye they left; the woman never turning to look back.

 

She knew she’d be here next year. 

 

  
**The greatest words I never heard**   
**I guess I’ll never hear**   
**The man I thought could never die**   
**Has been dead almost a year**   
**He was good at business**   
**But there was business left to do**   
**He never said he loved me**   
**Guess he thought I knew**   


 

As they left, a cool breeze washed gently over them; carrying with it the scent of Canadian Pines, cigars, and bike leather.And a single blossom drifted slowly down from the tree above, landing like a gentle caress at the base of the headstone that read:

 

 

Logan

Beloved x-man, friend and father figure

Will be missed by all who knew him

Unknown-2008 

 


End file.
